


The End Of A Legend

by Kayzisu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzisu/pseuds/Kayzisu
Summary: a series of short stories where the different versions of link commit suicide because im sad





	The End Of A Legend

Night had fallen peaceful on the kingdom of Hyrule, everyone within the kingdom walls were asleep, wrapped in their cosy beds, protected from the harsh freezing temperatures of Hyrule at late hours. Most people within the Kingdom lived happy, peaceful lives, though a few had a few problems, but none of them compared to the horrors of the reality for the hero of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Link. 

Every night since the end of Link's adventure in Hyrule, after Zelda had forced him backwards in time, Link was haunted by bodiless voices that taunted at him and reminded him of how much of a failure he was, and it only got worse after visiting Termina.

Tonight, once again Link woke with the sounds of the voices talking, which happened almost every night.

“You're such a failure.”

“You were born to do one thing and you failed it.”

“You failed it so bad, Zelda had to go back in time a fix your mistakes.”

“You're worthless.”

“Kill yourself.”

Link laid there in his straw bed in Lon Lon ranch, doing nothing but listening to what the voices tell him.

Link was so thankful for Talon and Malon to let him live with them, even if he did have to help around the farm. 

Link snuck to Talons desk in the corner of the room, checking to make sure that both Malon and Talon was asleep, before picking up Talons quill and grabbing a scrap of paper, scribbling down a little thank you note for the both of them and scribbling down his name the best he could, before leaving the note on the door, just to make sure that both of them would see.

Link tiptoed out of the room, slowing sneaking down the stairs before opening the door and taking a step outside. He took a deep breath, enjoying the cold, fresh air of Lon Lon Ranch. 

He looked up at the night sky, admiring the thousands of stars in the sky. He was thankful for the cloudless night, as almost every night now days had clouds block the view of the galaxy, and Link knew tonight would be the last night that he could gaze upon the stars.

Link was planning to end it all. Stop the nightmares. Stop the voices. Stop the guilt. Stop the looming dark clouds of depression. To stop it all.

He tore his eyes away from the night's sky and wondered out the gates of the ranch. He slowly walked away from the safety of Lon Lon. Link followed along the winding around that ventured through the lands of Hyrule until he reached the stairs of Kakariko Village. 

As Link entered the village he looked around and noticed the peace of the empty village, no construction workers running around, or cuckoos to collect, or even random visitors walking around. It was just him, the sleeping, silent village, and the stars that hung above his head.

And the voices.

“Worthless.”

“Just get it over and done with.”

“Don't worry about everyone else. They'd all rather that you would just die.”

“Just hurry up and kill yourself already.”

“Do it.”

“Worthless piece of shit.”

“Not even Zelda or Malon would care if you died.”

Link took a deep breath in and closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand: getting up Death Mountain, but that didn't worry Link too much, if he's done it before he can do it again. And what's the worse thing that could happen? He could die? Well, that's why he was planning to go up there. 

As soon as Link zoned back into the real world, he made his way to the gates that lead to the deadly winding road to Goron City. He took a deep breath, and then his first step past the gates. The first step to the end.

Link walked and climbed his way up the rocky surface of the dangerous road up the Goron City. He stopped just a bit before the entrance into the city and stared off the side of the cliff. He looked at the empty abyss below him.

He couldn't see to the bottom of it, but he knew that even when the sun was straight above head, that no one could see the bottom of the unexplored cavern. Link stared of into the darkness down below him. All he had to do was take 2 steps and that was it. He would finally die. As he thought about what he was about to do, he realised that standing on the side of the cliff, knowing that he was seconds away from his death, that it was the first time he felt calm in years. It had been years since he felt like this. Since he felt normal.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do. How he was going to leave Malon all alone. The two had grown a strong friendship since he moved in, and he was scared as to how Malon would react if she found out that her best friend threw himself of a cliff while she was asleep. He was afraid that she was going to be distraught. What if she blamed herself for it? What if she blames herself for not realising how Link felt. What if she followed him.

“She wouldn't care.” the voices taughted.

“She'd be glad you're gone.”

“Just do it.”

“End it already.

“If you do it, we’ll leave as well.”

“It's a win situation for everyone.”

“So. Just. Do. It.”

Link could feel tears forming in his eyes. 

“Please stop it. Please just shut up. Just let me think. Just me enjoy this fucking silence for ONCE. FOR FUCKS SAKES JUST GIVE ME A FEW MOMENTS OF PEACE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!” His words started of as little whispers but turned into screaming. Link looked quickly looked towards Goron City, to see if his screaming woke anyone up, and after a minute without anyone coming out, he sighed in relief, thankful that no one was going to come outside and see him and try to talk him out of it, or even worse, have to watch him plummet to his death.

Link then turned his attention back to the chasm in front of him. He looked up towards the beautiful night sky and took a deep breath, before peering off the side of the cliff again, then finally taking a step. He felt himself and his breathing speed up, as he was only inches from falling off. So he just looked up at the night's sky and watched all those beautiful stars twinkle. 

Link knew that watched the stars helped him calm down, as he used to do it all the time way before Navi had came. When Mido’s bullying got worse and the physical pain felt unbearable, and he felt like the whole world was against him, or when he was woken by terrifying nightmares, he used to sit outside his house and watch the stars that litter the sky, and every time it helped him feel better, and he could finally go to sleep, and his nightmares would far less gruesome. 

Link remember all of that as he stared off into the sky, and if he wasn't on the verge of crying, he would have laughed at his old self. He thought that was bad? The old him didn't even know that definition of suffering.

As Link dragged himself out of his old memories as best he could with his whole body in complete panic mode, he tried to stabilize his breathing, trying to slow his racing heart and to stop the tears in his eyes that started to fall. Once Link finally calmed himself down, he took one final deep breath before taking the final step of the cliff. He took his weight off his foot and he let himself fall. Into the darkness, and in a sick, twisted way; he finally felt at home. 

Finally. Finally, Link felt like he darkness inside himself didn't feel abnormal. He no longer felt like a single grey cloud in a bright summer's sky. He new just felt like another dark cloud in a stormy night sky. He finally felt normal. He finally felt at home.

“Thank yo-”

**Author's Note:**

> Im awful at writing.
> 
> I wrote this when i was in a bad place after a break up and i just needed a way to vent out my problems.
> 
> After reading back on it, it reads like i i didn't know what i was talking about and that i was writing from information ive heard rather than my own experiences, but trust me as i say that i actually understood what i was writing about, i just have problems conveying that.


End file.
